


You Know I'm No Good

by grantairess



Series: You Know That I'm No Good (expect maybe for you) [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, The Twink with the green scarf, handjobs, inappropriate uses of a green scarf, inappropriate uses of a lunch break, inappropriate uses of the word sir, overestimation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Adam Towers is in desperate need of a job, Luke Brandon might have one for him.





	You Know I'm No Good

“So, you’re here for the job?” Adam looked up from where he was playing with the scarf around his neck. He had been sat in the office with nobody there, which he had to stop himself from going through the books on the wall opposite from him. He sits up straight, nodding at him. The boss, Luke Brandon had to be the same height as him. He was kind of a looming figure even if he was a little shorter. He looked bossy though, with a haughty expression on his face.

Luke Brandon was gorgeous. In a way, the boss usually wasn’t. Adam was impressed, with how nice his cheekbones were. His eyes were such a bright blue. He was pretty, not usually the good looks Adam went for. He was a pretty boy, thick eyelashes and bright blue eyes. Though unfortunately, he was overly serious, and Adam had to try to focus over the urge to bend over the table and release all his stress for him. He really wanted to see him red and covered in sweat. He could tell by how he held himself that he was trying to prove something. Again, not usually Adam’s type. But still he was tempted by him, even if he didn’t get the job, he would at least be trying to get his phone number.

He usually wasn’t into pretty boys, but something about him being a boss made him really attracted to him. The bossy type was usually the most fun in bed because they stopped being bossy and turned mostly wanton. He had never had to fuck a guy to get a job before, but the way that searching for a job in New York was going he might have reached that level of desperation.

Honestly, Luke Brandon wasn’t exactly the old bald man who he usually interviewed with. The last few interviews he went to, they usually interviewed him for the amusement factor more than willing to hire him. They wanted to tell their other big dog friends about how they got to turn down the Adam Towers. The one who made the news for the past year with all the crazy things he had been doing. Maybe Mr. Brandon was different, plus he was gorgeous, even though his clothes were slightly oversized and cheap looking. Adam could see him in designer clothes very easily though. He had the looks for it. He probably was also straight. Unattractive clothes like that, how he held himself. Though honestly, that had never really stopped Adam before. Straight men were usually down for him though, Adam knew he was pretty with his long hair and feminine build. Men would have sex with anything.

“I am here for the new journalist position I think you will see that I’m almost overqualified for the position.” Adam leans forward, batting his eyelashes at him. Luke looks unaffected and leans back in his chair crossing his legs.

“But your reputation makes you a really risky hire. You know, that, right? It’s why you are here. We aren’t a very successful company, a bit smaller known. You’re hoping that I either wouldn’t know about how the dirty business you did in London, or I’ll be desperate enough for somebody as good as you to hire you anyway.”

“Ah, so you aren’t all good looks than.” Adam sighs, fiddling with the green scarf around his neck trying to decide on how he could convince the other man. “Maybe I can show you more of my talents.”

~~~~

Adam knew he looked good on his knees, and by the way that Luke’s hand was tight in his hair, he thought so as well. He starts with kitten licks, though Luke didn’t need it. He was so hard, he already had precum leaking out of the tip of his cock. Adam licks at it softly, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Running his tongue around it, he couldn’t help but feel impressed by the size of him. Luke had his eyes trained on his face, watching everything that he was doing. Luke was softly petting his hair, which Adam wished would never stop. He loved the soft affection even though he kind of wanted him to just dig his fingers into his hair and force him to choke him down.

He started sucking on the head, softly scraping his teeth over the sensitive head. He wrapped his hand around what his mouth wasn’t on, tongue wrapping around the head of Luke’s cock. He fondled his balls with his other hand, softly massaging them. He sucked lightly on the head of it, looking up at Luke through his eyelashes. He loved watching his facial expression enjoying the way that he pressed his lips together trying to not make any noise. They were in his office, even though Adam had locked the door, and not to subtly pulled the blinds down. Luke groans, and tightens his hands on his hair. He pushes his head down, forcing Adam to take more of it in his mouth.

Adam has always had a thing for being pushed around, opening his mouth so that Luke can fuck into it. He presses his own hand to his hard-on, through the very expensive pinstripe pants that he wasn’t looking forward to ruining. But the way that Luke was forcing him to deep throat him was going to get him off easily. Moaning loudly, he gave a soft suck, Luke let out something like a whine and pulls Adam fully down by his hair to start coming deeply down his throat.

Adam happily swallows everything and keeps licking him clean until Luke pushes him off. Smiling to himself, he ruts against his hand, closing his eyes and holding his face against Luke’s groin. Breathing deeply in the smell of sex, he comes grounding into his own hand.

“Jesus.” Luke’s watching him with his pupils blown. He drags Adam up by his jacket to kiss him, licking the taste of himself out of his mouth. Adam kisses him back, moving to sit on his lap. He wondered how fast he could get it up because he honestly could feel himself getting hard again just from the kiss. He wants another round before he must make a dramatic walk of shame out of the office. Not getting the job kind of sucked, but at least this was fun. He moves to start kissing down his neck, grinding his hips against Luke against him softly. Luke tugs his scarf, and it wraps around his throat for a minute making Adam moan wildly. Luke raises one eyebrow at him before he takes both ends of the scarf to tug at, making it choke Adam. It barely a chokehold and he could barely feel it. He didn’t really lose any air, but the idea of Luke choking him made him immediately hard. Luke grinds up into him, he wasn’t hard yet, but Adam could tell how turned on he was by how blown his pupils were. Adam could work around that.

Adam runs his hands over Luke’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt and rolling his nipples between his fingers. Luke reaction was beautiful, a low broken moan, he drags Adam up by his scarf to kiss him. It was more like being harshly bit, but it was still nice. Adam wanted to see how far Luke’s control issues went, but they would need a bed for that. Maybe some cuffs. Being overstimulated hurt but being turned on by pain was one of Adam’s many kinks. He wanted to see him lose all his tenseness.

Luke pushed Adam off, to push him onto the desk. He didn’t wrap his hand around Adam’s neck as Adam wanted, but he did start unbuttoning Adam’s pants. They could get around to the first part. When he gets Adam free, he wraps his hand around him, he started fast and hard. Adam was being loud, whining and he could hear his own breathing in his ears. He was sure that every worker on the outside opinion of Luke was changing rapidly.

“Please, please….” Adam looks up at the ceiling, feel his eyes glazed over everything in his brain seemed to be focused on Luke’s hands on him. Luke takes his hand off him, to quickly turn him over. Adam presents, pressing his hips up so that Luke would have full access to him.

Adam didn’t know what he was expecting, but the soft press of his tongue really wasn’t it. He licked and sucked at his rim; Adam was so turned on at this point that he was quiet. He hadn’t had sex this tense in a very long time. He had clenched his hand on the first thing he found on the table, a stack of papers crinkling under his fingers.

When he came the second time, it was with nothing but the sensation of Luke eating him out.

“You’ve made a mess.” Luke’s voice was back to normal, which Adam didn’t understand. All Adam could muster up was a waving of his hand and to try to stand up to struggle back into his to- tight pants.

“Hand me the tissue box to you’re right.” Adam blindly reaches for it hands it to him. Running his hand through his hair, he wished there was a mirror in the room so that he could go check himself out. He knew that they were probably heard, but if somebody takes a picture it would be nice if he looked good and not like he was just thoroughly fucked.

“So, I’m guessing, I didn’t get the job huh.” He was using a tissue to try to dry the semen that was now stuck to the inside of his pants. He was glad he had a jacket, maybe it would hide the stain. His pants were dark too…

“You start on Monday.” Adam swung around to look at Luke in shocking, knowing he must have misheard him. Luke looked perfectly presentable, having finished cleaning the mess around them. His hair looked perfect, his oversized suit perfectly in place.

“You’re joking.”

“You’re name on articles alone will get us plenty of views. Plus, you need the job, so I expect you to be on you’re the best behavior. Is there anything else you need from before you leave?” Luke looked amused, as he picks up a few pieces of paper that Adam had ruined in his excitement.

Adam shakes his head, a disbelieving look still on his face. They hadn’t even fully finished the interview. He walks to the door, opening it, and turning to give him a raised eyebrow as he notices that the room outside is empty. Nobody would have heard them, looking down at his watch he notices it was lunchtime.

“This was planned wasn’t it?”

“You’re not the only one who does scandalous things, Mr. Towers, most of us are just much more subtle. Monday morning?”

“Monday morning. Thank you, sir.” He winks at him before he closes the door, catching a slight flush on his cheeks. This job could be a lot more fun than he thought it was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You know you wrote a crack ship when ur the only one in the ship tag.  
> I'm using this same universe for a luke/lechiffree fanfic later on this month, so feel free to wait around for that. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @Grantairesbiga1


End file.
